


The Admirer

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Sebastian's in the army and Jim's an admirer, Sexual Content, Swearing, Take place in the military, how Sebastian met jim, mostly viewing Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the military, Sebastian notices a pattern. Someone is keeping an eye on him and sending him little packages. He's almost sure he will find this stalker and put an end to his until he realizes his stalker's a psychopath, and this is no stalking. Apparently, this is him admiring. (How Jim approaches Sebastian for the first time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> "Stalker? No! Of course not. Why would you say that? Stalking is the act of unwanted and obsessive harassment, Sebastian. I am simply admiring. To admire is something special. To regard with respect and warm approval. I am only just regarding you with warm approval, darling." -Jim Moriarty

     The quiet chatter and laughter was rudely interrupted when Colonel Walters walked in holding a box. It was open and peaking out, you could see paper. Letters. 

     Men jumped up and ran to him as he walked to a centre table. He opened the box and many letters spilt out. It was the very first mail delivery every since the new recruits came. That included Sebastian Moran. 

     It had been a month since he joined and it was everything he expected. Shouting, dirt, sweat, heat, heavy lifting stuff, helping people. He even made comrades (he felt to shy to use the word friends in front of his manly men friends).

     Names were being shouted and laughter was loud. Sebastian could hear "Look! Look at this!", "Dalton! Dash!", "I got pictures!" and a few "Ain't she beautiful!"s. 

     As he walked closer to the crowd, he felt someone bump into his right, "Look here, Sebastian, this is my beautiful girl, ain't she gorgeous?"  

     Sebastian looked to the pictures in his comrades hands, a chubby, cute little 2 year old laughed smiling in the picture. He smiled, "Yeah, Brady, she's beautiful." 

"You get anythin'?" Brady Steven asked, tucking the pictures under his arm. 

  "Not that I know of. My pop's pretty busy and my mum's hospitalized and I don't got any specia-" Sebastian was interrupted when his names was called. His comrade Caleb Mathers walked up to him with a package. 

  "Here go, Bastian. This heavy weight's for ya." Caleb said handing him the yellowish package. Sebastian stared down confused. Who sent this? His father hated him and his mother was close to dying. And he haven't told his old school friends about joining the military. Who else knew?

"You gun' open it?" asked a comrade who joined the group, Ian Riley.

"Maybe not, I'll open it later when I-" Sebastian was interrupted again.

" 'So I can kiss the picture of ma gurl in peace!' " Brady mocked, making kissy faces. The men all laughed and a few pushed Sebastian suggestively. Sebastian shoved Brady to the side. 

"No no no! Nothing like-" once again, Sebastian was interrupted but this time by the Colonel, barking instructions to get ready for training in 20. 

\--- 

\--- 

Night fell and Sebastian was finally able to collapse on his bed. When his body hit, his body felt completely relaxed, except his head which hit something hard under his pillow. The package. Sebastian rolled over and took the package out from under his pillow. He paused to look over the outside. Nothing but his name was printed. He opens the sealed part with his thumb and he looked around to make sure none of his other comrades were watching, and or listening. Then he carefully slipped his hand into the package and grasped the paper. 

It was two letters. One had a red, candle seal: on the back it signed "JM" and the second letter was a simple paper folded up. He opened the second one.

Sebastian unfolded the letter and read the letter: 

'Dear Bastian, good job on your first month. I'm so proud of you. And truly that is something difficult to come by coming from me. Of course, you don't know me, but Sebby I know all about you. I know your height, weight, favourite colour, address, blood type, first kill, favourite rifle. And everything about you screams excitement. I'm very glad to have met you Sebastian, truly. But take me for granted, you will feel the wrath of the end of the world. I'm a specialist and something of a dramatic, you see. And soon I'm sure we'll meet in person but for now, enjoy my pleasantries, sniper.' 

Sebastian stared before reading it again, and again. He couldn't understand– who was this? Who was this - this, stalker? How had they known him, at all? He looked at the first letter with the seal. The seal was red and plump, it showed a crown, with the little letters again: "JM". He ripped the seal open. 

Sebastian gaped, inside the folded paper was a pocketknife. A bloody sharp pocketknife at that. Beside the knife was a little lipstick stain. And at the end of the page it read: 'PS. Just a little pre-gift from yours truly. Use it whenever you fell like it, darling. And if you want to chat send back a letter with a J on the back and I'll get it. I've got resources.' 

And in that moment, Sebastian knew whoever his stalker was. They were powerful and right out for him. And he was in deep shite.


End file.
